The World of the Dead (SH)
'''"The World of the Dead" '''is the first episode of the first season of Surviving Hell. It is the first episode of the series overall. Plot In the world of the dead, several groups are trying to adapt to their new world. Synopsis Day 18 The bullet went right through the deer’s stomach. Chris Adams starred at the deer’s lifeless body. His friend, Ronald Harding, approached him and helped him drag the deer to their camp. “Nice shot.” Ronald told him. “Thanks. I hope it’ll be enough to feed all mouths.” Chris told him. Chris and Ronald continued to drag the deer, until a dead one approached. “I got him.” Chris said, as he pulled out his knife and stabbed it in the head. Ronald looked down at the deer. “The world will never be the same.” Ronald said in great sadness. Chris thought the same, but he felt like they should be more optimistic. “Perhaps they’ll find a cure. If not...then we’ll have to get used to this world.” It took a while longer before the two managed to get back to their camp. It was a motel the group had found days earlier. Chris greeted and kissed his wife, Emily Jones. He then hugged his son, Jordan. “Hi, dad!” Jordan said. “Nice catch.” Emily then commented. “I just hope that everything will be alright again soon.” It was what everyone wanted, apart from Nathan seemingly, who was another member in the group. He didn’t seem to care much about what was going on, and almost seemed to enjoy it. After talking to Emily, Chris was approached by Albert Halls, who was the eldest in the group, and most of the times the lookout. Chris Adams had token the role as the leader after all, so it was probably the reason why Albert came to him to tell what he wanted to say. “Tell me what is on your mind, Albert.” Chris said, and began listening. “A lot of things, to be honest. The most important of them being the fact that we need fences around the motel. We don’t have really capable fighters in the group, and we don’t want those undead creatures to devour us now do we?” Chris shook his head. It was true. None of them were really experienced fighters. He looked around to see everyone in the group. There were ten members in the group. In the group were Chris, Emily, Jordan, Ronald, Albert, Ben Donaldson and his wife Sarah Cooks, Theresa Patton, Zoe Woods and Nathan, who also had just returned from hunting. Out of all of them, Nathan was the best fighter, and Chris, Ben and Ronald had killed some before. “We’ll work on that. Let’s all eat something first.” Chris said to Albert. The group began eating the deer. They had tons of other rations too, but spared it for later, no matter how much they disliked eating the deer. Somewhere else, a group consisting of seven people were running through the woods. Mark Hughes, the leader of the group, murdered several of the living dead. “Alice, get Ruby to safety! Carmen and George, go with them. We’ll be there in a minute.” Officer Thompson was shooting several others, but suddenly, one sneaked up on him, grabbed his arm, and bit in it. Thompson screamed for help, as Mark and Vincent Roberts arrived to kill the others. The gunshots were loud, and it had attracted more of the dead. “Please, Mark! Help me! It hurts so badly!” Mark wanted to help, but Vincent stopped him. “Don’t do it, Mark. We need to go.” Mark did what he told him. He grabbed Thompson's gun, since they were going to need it, and looked one last time at a begging Thompson. “I’m sorry.” Mark said, as he turned around and left. While Vincent and Mark ran away, they could hear Thompson still screaming, as he got devoured. Mark and Vincent soon reunited with the others. “Thompson?” George asked, but they could all see it at Mark’s expression. Everyone was then silent, processing the fact that Officer Thompson had been brutally eaten. “It’s a sad thing.” Vincent said. “But we had no choice but to leave him. I suggest we continue.” Everyone nodded, and they moved forward. Alice Whitley, Mark’s wife, walked besides him, holding their daughter Ruby’s hand. “Are you okay?” Alice asked. “It’s alright...it’s just, hard to accept that Thompson’s gone. He was a good man.” Mark said. Alice nodded. “We won’t forget him.” At the motel, when done eating the deer, Chris walked around the camp. After a while, he heard noise from the woods. “I’m going to check something out.” He told the others, who were still eating. “I’ll be right back.” He went to the woods, holding a knife. He hoped there wouldn’t be many, since he wouldn’t be able to handle that. Once he heard the noise getting louder, he sneaked to it, only to find out that there were humans, several alive people. “Woah! Look out with that!” A man said. Another man approached Chris carefully. “Please, put it away. I have a family, and we mean to do no harm.” Chris saw. There was a woman holding a girl in her arms. Chris immediately put his knife away. “Sorry for that. I did not mean to harm you. My name is Chris Adams.” He shook the other man his hand. “Mark Hughes. I was wondering, do you have a camp? We are tired, and we just want to find a safe place.” Chris nodded, and Mark seemed relieved. “Follow me.” Chris said. And so, Mark followed Chris Adams to his camp. Co-Starring * Ben McKenzie as Officer Thompson. * Julia Roberts as Sarah Cooks. * Kaya Scodelario as Theresa Patton. * Jennifer Lawrence as Zoe Woods. * Rosario Dawson as Carmen Douglas. * Madison Lintz as Ruby Hughes. Uncredited * Unknown as Deer. Deaths * Officer Thompson. * 1 deer. Trivia * First appearance of Chris Adams. * First appearance of Ronald Harding. * First appearance of Emily Jones. * First appearance of Jordan Adams. * First appearance of Albert Halls. * First appearance of Ben Donaldson. * First appearance of Sarah Cooks. * First appearance of Theresa Patton. * First appearance of Zoe Woods. * First appearance of Nathan. * First appearance of Mark Hughes. * First appearance of Alice Whitley. * First appearance of Ruby Hughes. * First appearance of Carmen Douglas. * First appearance of Vincent Roberts. * First (and last) appearance of Officer Thompson. * This episode was written on August 5, 2018. * The synopsis of this episode has 887 words on Word, but might be incorrect to this since some dialogue was added.